


'Cause I can't help my mind from going there

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [21]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Not Beta Read, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: FACE FUCKING ||It happened other times, most of those when he had meetings with the Avengers that couldn’t postpone because “I went in a dimension with a higher concentration of magic, so when I came back the spikes of magic still present in my body make me horny” apparently, wasn’t a good justification, and, while he always had a hard time to control himself, he never accepted Loki’s proposal to relieve that magic tension and, for what he knew, he never ended up sharing a bed with any of his teammates.





	'Cause I can't help my mind from going there

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with a little bit of plot, but not so much. I don't know what kind of dimension can make Stephen horny, but pretend there's one. Also, do not expect a real justification of why he needs to fuck to restabilize his correct flew of magic, he just needs to. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, not betad and the title is from Lady GaGa's "Sex Dreams" because I have a lot of fantasy.

There were days in which the only thing Stephen wanted to do was to crawl up in his bed and sleep the exhaustion off, and there were others in which his body required for new energies to be repristinated through socialization. And then, there were days like the one he was having at that moment, and those days were the ones that followed his travels in certain dimensions. 

And, if you asked the man, those last days were the worse. He looked for loneliness when every part of his own self asked for a warm body under him and the Supreme Sorcerer became again a horny teenager. Which he wasn’t. Stephen wasn’t exactly young and his testing with the Time Stone made him even older than his physical appearances gave up, though that didn’t change the deep need that grew in his body after days like the one he was living. 

The first time he noticed that, Wong had to use his magic to bring the man away from him. And Stephen was grateful for that because he knew that if he crossed that line with Wong, he would have lost the friendship of the librarian. Another time it happened with Christine and for a long, long time, he couldn’t bring himself to look at the woman in the face. She told him it was okay, that Wong explained to her what happened to Stephen and that she didn’t blame him, but it changed nothing and every now and then Stephen still felt guilty. They didn’t get so far, the other doctor was too smart and too stubborn to accept that and when she threatened to kick him in the balls if he made another move, Stephen stopped. Again, Strange was glad for that. 

It happened other times, most of those when he had meetings with the Avengers that couldn’t postpone because “I went in a dimension with a higher concentration of magic, so when I came back the spikes of magic still present in my body make me horny” apparently, wasn’t a good justification, and, while he always had a hard time to control himself, he never accepted Loki’s proposal to relieve that magic tension and, for what he knew, he never ended up sharing a bed with any of his teammates. 

Until Tony happened. Tony was, if possible, more annoying that the necessity of bunking up inside of his own room every time the dimension he went to was too exciting. Tony was pure electricity, moving around and constantly pestering him, Tony was a rebus and a dare, and Stephen had never been the man to step back when one of those appeared on his threshold. Quite literally, in the genius’s case. And he seemed to know exactly when he ~~was~~ wasn’t needed, to the point that Strange started to suspect that wong was behind that. 

Like that day, for example. Stephen had stumbled out from the portal something like ten minutes before and was desperately trying not to think about the excruciating erection that was begging for attention when he heard someone knocking to the door. If the person on the other side of it was a friend, the Sanctum would have opened up autonomously, in every other occasion, but Stephen’s house seemed to be a hight perceiving of privacy that forced the Sorcerer to reach it. It wasn’t like he could ignore whoever was at the other side and his robes hid his most concerning problem pretty well, or so he thought, even if he was well aware of his flushing cheeks. 

The last person he waited to see on the other side of the door, though, was Stark himself. He wasn’t wearing one of his usual suits, preferring a pair of worn jeans, a t-shirt with a Pink Floyd logo - which Stephen was sure he saw on Natasha at some point, but, again private propriety seemed to be an abstract concept for the Avengers - and a Stark Industries jumper. And still he looked like sex in flesh and blood and, really Stephen shouldn’t think about that in a moment like this, but again, not completely his fault. 

“Stark,” He said, trying to sound exasperated by the man’s presence, but it was clear that he was putting just too much effort for being honest. The man in front of him smirked, and Stephen couldn’t help but grown. “What do you want?”

The smirk on Stark’s face widened. “Oh, one of those days, just like I hoped,” He said, and despite everything, he wasn’t mocking him, surprising. That was the reason why the door stayed open. It was weird that the man could understand him so well, even if they became sort of friends in the last period. “Ok, this might sound odd, but it doesn’t have to be. I was thinking…”

“And this is where things start to get wrong, usually,” Stephen interrupted him, with a lot more of irony that what he planned to go for. “When Tony Stark thinks about something”

The man in front of him rolled his eyes to the sky, but that wasn’t enough to shut him up. “You always seem ready to jump on everyone when you come back to those highly magic filled dimensions, and I might use getting laid, sometimes, Rogers’s words, can you believe he actually said this? Anyway, it wouldn’t be the first time I do something like that, but for once I’ll be for a friend and not because of a bet so, it’s up to you, doc.”

And the truth was that Stephen had no idea of the reason why he said yes, but he did, simply moving his body away from the door so that Stark could walk in. Maybe it was because it had been too long since the last time he had an encounter with something that wasn’t his right hand, maybe because, even if Tony was his friend, he was the one who offered, maybe because, simply, the man had been Stephen’s exception to the vow he did to protect the Time Stone, so he could be also an exception to the one of not fucking his friends. Or, simply, because Strange had always wanted to fuck Tony, since the first moment they met. He couldn’t say, and at that moment, he didn’t even care. 

The moment the door closed at Tony’s back, the genius pushed him toward the living room all while taking off the pants of his robes with expert movements and following the soft fabric once that it hit the wooden floor. Stephen tried not to think about the fact that, now, the only thing between his erection and Stark were his boxers through which his hard cock was clearly visible. Tony smirked, again, and Stephen just wanted to push inside his mouth so that he could delete the appealing light in the other man’s dark eyes. 

He didn’t, though, just letting one of his shaking hands to run against Tony’s fluffy hair, not really taking a hold of it but just brushing, softly while the other man lowered also the last piece of fabric freeing the Sorcerer’s pulsing dick, one hand cupping his sack and the other going to rest on his thigh, suggesting to Stephen to open his legs a little bit wider. The man complied, eagerly, feeling a moment later a tentative lick on his head. And Strange was well aware of the fact that there was nothing new in that, for the billionaire. He was just being a teaser, the ghost of that smirk still lingering on his lips and his eyes, wide and with an almost fakely innocent light in them. 

Despite everything, Stephen had to admit that Tony, like that, was a work of art. The man tongue was trailing up and down his length without lingering for too long, but moving too slowly to represent any kind of pleasure, while his eyes never left Stephen’s, eyelids just barely fluttering every now and then in the most attractive way Stephen had ever seen. 

The Sorcerer’s hand that wasn’t brushing Tony’s hair went on his cheek, long fingers caressing his goatee in a silent invitation that fell into nothing the moment the man continued with his insufferably slow administration shifting just what was necessary to take the head of the Sorcerer's dick in his mouth, his hand moving from his balls to the base of his cock. 

And then, finally, Tony started oh-so-slow, to move his tongue around the head, taking his dick inch-by-inch. And Stephen, despite his self-control, couldn’t help but bring his hand to take a handful of Tony’s hair, pushing him closer, in a silent begging for him to take more. It was liberating, Stark’s mouth was warm and his tongue moved along his dick with experience and Stephen could feel the magic inside his body screaming in pure bliss the moment the head of his cock hit the back of Tony’s throat, Stark’s hand going back to his balls while the other was trying to keep his hips still.

That was what brought Stephen back to reality. The strong, callous hand against his exposed hip that made clear to him that he was thrusting against Tony’s mouth. He opened his eyes, lowering them on the man on his knees who didn’t stop moving his tongue up and down Stephen’s staff, despite everything. He was beautiful, one of the most gorgeous sight Stephen even had. “Sorry,” He said, in a whisper, but when he retracted his head from Tony’s hair, the man’s hand left his hip, moving a moment later to hold Stephen’s one where it was a moment later.

A moment later, the genius pushed back, eyes still fixed on Stephen’s face. The man hated the pathetic sound that left his lips once that his cock was being neglected again. But it lasted just the time for Tony to assure him that it was fine, before the man took him again in his mouth, this time all in a sudden.

Stephen tried to control his movements, if something, but it didn’t take long that he simply couldn’t anymore and everything he was capable to do was repeating Tony’s name mixed with moans. 

“Tony,” He let out, trying not to scream and not to buckle his hips faster while he felt the climax approaching. “I’m close.” 

That was all the anticipation he could give to the other man, who nodded, pushing himself back from Stephen’s cock and replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking him a couple of times before Stephen came. He didn’t even notice that Tony didn’t move from in front of him, his eyes shouted close while both his orgasm and his magic shook his body. And then he opened them, going back to look at Stark. Traces of Stephen’s come painted his hair and facial hair white, his lips were swollen and red and shining with both his slip and Stephen’s come, his face flustered and Stephen could clearly see the wet pool at the height of the other’s man groin. 

And he knew that they both were a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself thinking about that at the moment, because Stark was licking his lips, eagerly tasting Stephen’s come against his tongue and the only thing the Sorcerer could think about was his hollow cheeks while he was giving him one of the best blowjobs in his entire life. 

“Thank you,” Stephen whispered, smiling at Stark while he handled him a hand towel to clean himself. 

“It had been hardly a sacrifice, Steph,” Tony answered, and Stephen couldn’t help, but started to laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me ~~validation~~ kudos and comments!
> 
> **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).


End file.
